yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel of the Dead: Freya versus Bonz
The sun was shining blissfully through the clouds that began to break over Liverpool, a sight not seen too often against the grey overcast England typically gets on a regular basis. The day was being enjoyed most by two particular individuals out on a date; Freya Watson, and her boyfriend, Henry D'Acre. Since it was nice outside, they chose to dine at a restaurant with an outside dining area and were in all ways just enjoying each other's company. But the enjoyment would be short lived. A creepy looking boy approaches Freya, a look of mild annoyance upon his face. "Are you Freya Watson?" The boy asks, looking her dead in the eye. He seemed mildly irritated at something but Freya couldn't put her finger on it. "Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Freya replies, a look of quizzical curiosity embellishing her face. "Because there can only be one Zombie Ruler around here, and that's me! , master of the undead! And I came all this way to duel you in order to prove to you that I am the true Zombie Ruler!" He yells, his deck in hand, ready to be inserted into his duel disk. "Well if that's the way you feel, fine. I guess I'll have to show you how the Zombie Queen treats insubordination." Freya replies. As the two walk out towards an open garden, crowds of people being to gather around the duel that was about to take place, Henry included. This was Freya's first true duel and he wants to see how well she can stand up to another duelist. "I'll begin this duel, if you don't mind." Freya speaks up, inserting her deck into her duel disk and activating it, as the field snaps in front of her. "First, I begin this duel by activating the Field Spell, Zombie World! This turns all monsters on the Field and Graveyard into Zombie monsters. And now I'll set a monster face down to end my turn." As she sets down her cards, she passes on the turn to Bonz. "Very well, then. My move. Draw! Now, I summon Armored Zombie in Attack Mode! And now, my Armored Zombie, attack her face down monster!" Bonz yells. As the zombie rushes towards the monster, it delivers a quick swing with its rusted katana, revealing the facedown monster. It was Scapeghost. "Oh no!" Bonz yells out. "Oh yes. You've activated Scapeghost's special ability. Now I get to Special Summon four Ghost Tokens in defense mode!" Freya replies, with four sheeply ghosts appearing on her side of the field. "Rrgh. I end my turn." Bonz speaks, a glare in his eyes as he looks towards Freya's Scapeghosts. "Alrighty. Now it's my turn. Draw!" As Freya looks down at the card she drew, she smiles. "I think I'll set this card face down in defense mode and end my turn." Freya speaks up, a look of confidence in her eye. "Another facedown monster? Could it be another Scapeghost? No. She wouldn't have room for the other tokens, it's gotta be something else. And I'm about to find out now! Alright, it's my turn. Draw! Heh, now it's my move. I sacrifice my Armored Zombie so I can play an even more powerful entity. Come on out and play, Pumpking, the King of Ghosts! Now, attack her other face down monster!" Bonz yells. As the Pumpking unleashes its vines against the face down card, it is revealed. It's the Castle of Dark Illusions. At 1930 defense points, it is protected from the attack, and Bonz loses 130 LP. "Curses, it's Castle of Dark Illusions! But that's okay, because now my Pumpking gets a boost from the Castle, and with each turn that passes, it'll only get stronger! So I'll end my turn there." "He's right, it'll continue to get stronger unless I can do something to get rid of it. Gotta get a good draw here. Alright, my turn. Draw!" As she looks down at the card, Freya can't help but smile as well. "Now it's time to summon my own. I sacrifice one of my Ghost Tokens in order to summon Pumpking, the King of Ghosts! And now Pumpking gets the same boost yours does. So I think it's time to level out the playing field. Pumpking, attack his Pumpking, take it to the grave with you!" Freya yells. As the vines of her Pumpking grab hold of Bonz's, Bonz's Pumpking does the same. As they pull each other in, they collide with great force, destroying each other. "Now, watch this. I play the Spell card Monster Reborn! And I'm going to use it on your Pumpking!" Freya yells out. As Bonz's Graveyard begins to glow, Pumpking jumps out, landing on Freya's side of the field. "And we all know what happens there, Pumpking gets a nice power boost once again. So I'll leave it at that." "Rrgh, no! She stole my Pumpking and now she's going to use it against me! Alright, it's my move! Draw! Heh. I activate the Spell card Sparks, dealing 200 points of damage to your lifepoints! And now I activate another Spell card; Gravedigger Ghoul! This card lets me take two monsters from your Graveyard and banish them, so I choose your Pumpking and Scapeghost! And now I set this monster face down to end my turn." "You done, then? Alright. Draw! Nice. I play the spell card Call of the Mummy! Think of it as backup just in case I need it. Call of the Mummy allows me to Special Summon a Zombie monster from my hand if I don't happen to have any monsters. Now, I will sacrifice another of my Goat Tokens in order to summon Il Blud! And now, with 2400 attack points thanks to the Castle of Dark Illusions, Pumpking, attack that face down monster!" Freya yells. As Pumpking whips its vines against the card, the monster revealed, Phantom Ghost, is shattered. "Now, Il Blud, attack Bonz's lifepoints directly!" She yells, as Il Blue goes in for the charge, swinging the ball and chain attached to its leg against Bonz, dealing 2300 points of direct damage. And that ends my turn. "Argh, she's chipping away at my lifepoints with each attack. I have to do something. Now it's my turn. Draw! Rrgh. I set this monster face down and end my turn." "Alright, here goes nothing. Draw! Perfect. Now it's time to set the stage. Il Blud, attack that face down monster!" Freya yells out. As Il Blud charges at the card, it throws its ball and chain, shattering the monster revealed, a Dragon Zombie. "Now, Pumpking, attack his lifepoints directly!" As Pumpking hears the command, it unleashes its vines, striking Bonez and dealing 2500 points of direct damage. "And that ends my turn." "If I don't do something now, I'm done for! Alright, draw! Rrgh. I set another monster face down to end my turn." "Alright, then it's my move. Draw! Alright, it's time to end this duel. First, I switch Castle of Dark Illusions to Attack Mode! And now, Il Blud, destroy his face down monster!" As Il Blud receives the command, it throws its ball and chain on the ground with significant force, cracking the ground below the facedown monster, destroying it as it's revealed, The Shadow Who Controls the Dark. "And now Pumpking and Castle of Dark Illusions will attack your life points directly!" As Pumpking latches its vines onto the Castle of Dark Illusions, it pulls the castle down onto Bonz, and the two monsters deal 3820 points of direct damage, rendering Bonz's lifepoints 0. "And that's how it's done. Now get outta here, and let everyone know there's a new Zombie Ruler stepping up, and she's the Queen." Freya speaks up, as Bonz hangs his head down, he runs off. "I won't forget this, we'll duel again one day!" He yells as he runs out of the main part of town.